


A cycle

by Slychi_Namer



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dry Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slychi_Namer/pseuds/Slychi_Namer
Summary: Golisopod is currently going through his "cycle" and Guzma forgot to get pills for him, Golisopod can't, he needs to breed someone, and that someone's name is GuzmaI was high while writing this
Relationships: Gusokumusha | Golisopod & Guzma
Kudos: 11





	A cycle

"Look, I forgot to get the pills, I'm sorry! Okay?" Guzma said, looking at his Golisopod with angry eyes "I didn't know that your cycle was coming!" Guzma continued. Golisopod turned to look at Guzma, Guzma had little time to react when Golisopod ran to him and pinned him to the grass under him, throwing one of Guzma's legs on his sholder "What the-?!" Guzma yelled, then he looked down at his Golisopod's raging boner that lined up with Guzma's hole, Then Guzma realized something "Shit, Your 'Cycle' won't end until you mate someone...Fuck... I guess that 'someone' is me..." Guzma said as he blushed 

"Golisopod... No, We can't do this" Guzma groaned as he felt his Golisopod's dick rub on His hole through his pants, Golisopod shook his head inching his throbbing cock closer & closer to Guzma's hole, Slightly ripping through Guzma's pants. Finally Guzma fucking broke "Golisopod, F-Fuck, Please... Fuck me! I don't care anymore, Fill me up with your cum! Breed me!" Guzma moaned unable to hold it in anymore, He couldn't help it. Golisopod happily obligated, Thrusting his thick cock into Guzma, his cock plowing through Guzma's boxers. 

"S-Shit! Holy fuck.." Guzma moaned, as he felt Golisopod's cock thrust deep into him "Holy- ugh! God!" Guzma clawed at the grass "G-go deeper! Please!" Guzma pleaded, Golisopod did as he was told, Thrusting deep and hard inside of his trainer, Guzma moaned out "OH! Shit! Fuuuck, Please don't stop!" Guzma's moans were music to Golisopod's ears. quickly using one of his bigger claws to hold Guzma's head, pulling him into a rough kiss, both of their tongues collided with each other and Guzma moaned in pleasure. The sound of skin slapping together filled the meadow

Golisopod went faster pounding into Guzma, the kiss broke just for Guzma to moan out "SHITTT! OH FUCKKK! Shit, I'm gonna... I'M GONNA-!!!" Just as Guzma said that, hot white stripes of cum oozed out of Guzma's cock, hot cum shot all over Guzma's stomach and on his face. "GAHH! S-S-SHIT! OH My fucking God.." Guzma groaned, his Golisopod grabbed Guzma's waist and hugged him, going faster and faster, and his thrusts got sloppier, Guzma knew Golisopod was close 

"Yes... YES!! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!!! BREED ME! BREED ME!!!" Guzma moaned lustfully, That sent Golisopod over the edge. Golisopod came inside of Guzma, Guzma's eyes rolled to the back of his head "Shit!! Yes... Fuck yes, I love you Golisopod" Guzma said, He thought that was it, but he was wrong, so very wrong. Golisopod pulled out of Guzma and forced him onto his knees "You needy little shit" Guzma jokingly said under his breath, little did he know that saying that would piss Golisopod off 

Golisopod grabbed Guzma's head and thrusted his big cock into his mouth, Guzma gagged, but he still took it. Golisopod thrusted in and out of Guzma's mouth, making Guzma suck his cock clean. Golisopod grabbed Guzma's head and thrusted faster into his mouth, soon after Golisopod came loads into Guzma's mouth, and Guzma swallowed all his cum. Golisopod pulled out, and Guzma smiled at him lustfully 

Golisopod grabbed Guzma and pushed him onto his back "W-wait!" Guzma said worryingly "I-I thought that you were done! You already came inside me! What else do you want Goli?!" Guzma yelled, but it was too late, Golisopod thrusted his cock into him again, Guzma gasped "Ohh shittt... Fuck!" Guzma moaned out, Golisopod somehow found a way to thrust harder into his trainer, Making the pleasure unbearable. "Y-you son of a biIITCH! OH FUCKING SHIT! GAH" Guzma cried out 

Golisopod went faster, nearing his third climax "I swear to SHIT FUCK! G-god if you don't FUCKING MATE M-ME!" Guzma yelled, his legs wrapped around Golisopod's back, allowing Golisopod to thrust harder into him "I-if you don't make me your bitch I swear to God-!" with two last thrusts Golisopod finally came again, Cum oozed out of Guzma and onto Golisopod's cock, Still the fucker was going at a high speed, aggressively Thrusting into Guzma "GAHH! FUCK FUCK FUCKKK!" Guzma moaned pulling in Golisopod in for another kiss as Golisopod stopped thrusting. Guzma broke the kiss and Golisopod pulled his aching cock out, Tons of cum spilled out of Guzma's hole, Guzma looked at him with lust "Shit this is going to be a mess to clean up... And I need new pants..." He jokingly said "Let's get out of here" He said grabbing a Ultra ball (that was covered in cum) and finally putting an end to Golisopod's 'Cycle' and an end to his virginity. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, WE WENT STRAIGHT INTO IT LMAO I low-key hate myself for writing smut as my first story on here. Again, I was high writing this lol. So if you somehow enjoyed that garbage fire, Maybe give this story a kudos! Bye for now
> 
> -S_N


End file.
